Finding Wonderland
by rafiki-freak
Summary: All she had ever wanted was to fly away fromher hellish life. And by God she would, even if it meant that coming back down would bring her end. None of the charactors belong to me if you reconize them. Rated for...you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

She could feel the edge of the building through her worn out sneakers.

Night wind pulled her blonde hair into a brilliant golden flag behind her.

Long ago, she had dropped her teddy bear over the edge. Now it laid on the pavement so many feet below, its fur glinting softly in the moonlight. A girl of seven bends down to pick it up. He tickles it's fur and squeals in delight at the new toy. His mother calles to him and, after tucking the plathing beneith his arm, he scampers off.

From her apartment roof, Artemis waits for him to pass on. She's not cruel enough to scar the kid's life.

Artemis had stood there for hours, staring over Gotham. Not because she was having second guesses, but because she was going over the events that had led to this.

_Police reports confirm that the Huntress had been apprehended. After being found guilty of the attempt on Governor Wallace's life, she has been sentenced to two years in Belle Rev Penitentiary…_

She shifted her weight forward.

_ You and Dad and me! We have to keep this family from falling apart!_

The wind picked up, as if trying to pull her away from the edge.

_I never asked for a daughter! You're as pathetic as your mother._

Her eyes smarted with tears, but she didn't cry. That was one of the first lessons beaten into her.

Caught up in her throat, a sob swelled. She didn't think about what would happen when Mom got home. Once, she had believed that one day, they could come together to be one big happy family. Yeah right. Fantasies had lost their shine a long time ago. Now was only left the tarnished and rough edges of reality.

Artemis leaned forward, the soles of her sneakers biting into the rough corner. No more. She couldn't stand waking up to Jade's empty bed. Dust had accumulated at the door of her parent's room. The apartment was as empty as her eyes, and as meaningless as her life.

She felt herself slipping, but made no move to back away. All her life, she had learned to accept that there was no such thing as happily ever after. But it had finally struck her when Jade left. Life was harsh, and no wishing on your shooting star could change that.

There were no rabbit holes to Wonderland.

In a final wishing moment, she looked back over Gotham. Thousands of people, mothers reading their children bedtime stories, couples snuggled together on the couch, blissfully unaware of the nightmare that was her life.

She closed her eyes and with a final squelch of her battered shoes, she fell into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The air seemed to twist around her cradling her in its arms. For the first time in her life, Artemis had completely defied all laws of physicality. Nothing could touch her, and in a few moments, nothing ever could again.

Oh, it wasn't as if she didn't know what was coming next.

It was that she had accepted it. Beneath her, people screamed and ran in panic. Now they chose to notice. Now they called for help and now she would be plastered across news shows. Too late for that now.

A sharp pain flared across her forehead as Artemis smacked into the rail of the fire escape. No more pain, that was all she wanted, and soon she would have it. She closed her eyes and waited for oblivion, for the world to fade away.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The first thing that Artemis was aware of was warmth surrounding her. Was this heaven? After Mom was taken, her religious habits had somewhat lessoned. But when her Dad had taken over her 'education', she hardly remembered one night spent without praying for Jade to come home, Mom to get out of prison, anything to change her lot in life.

But no, never had God answered. So now what? Was he just going to pay attention to her now that she had actually taken some initiative like the rest of the world? _Hey kid, looks like you've already been through hell, take this as a consolation prize._

Just when Artemis was about to find out just how hard it would be to remove the pearly gates (if only to smack God over the head with), she felt a dull ache from between her eyes. Wasn't there something about there being no tears or pain in heaven?

Slowly, she managed to crack open her lids. Tall buildings washed in dingy greys and tainted brick towered over her. Unless paradise had slums, this wasn't it.

Her eyes searched the sky for meaning. All Artemis had ever wanted was to fly, to do something no one expected, to catch fate off its guard. She had been ready to go, ready to soar into the clouds of eternity. But after leving reality behind and rejecting boundaries, was still anchored to this world of pain.

Artemis felt tears collecting in the corners of her eyes, salty and bitter with sorrow. She let them fall silently. Nothing good was left in this world, and it had taken away her final escape. Hot tears came faster as the years of pain swirled within her like a storm. Anger at her father, sorrow for her sister, and longing for her mother, everything bubbled out of her in a strangled sob.

She felt arms wrap around her shoulders. On instinct, she dove into the hug, burying her face in a shoulder. Artemis hadn't been held for so long; she clung with ferocity to the warm body and just cried. Soothing hands rubbed her trembling back. Her world shrank into that tiny place, thar fragile moment. Within that embrace, she felt safe. A heart was beating within the chest pressed against hers. Between her ragged, broken sobs, she heard even breaths harmonizing. When was the last time she had been held? That someone had shown any type of affection to her?

Artemis didn't know, nor did she care. It felt good, like the slight swelling of her eyes still pressed against a shoulder. The hands on her back felt as if they were easing the muscles of a traveler who had carried a great burden.

She raised her face, tears blurring her vision. The world was beginning to fade again, growing fuzzy at the edges. Through the haze, she could see a mouth, forming faint words that barely reached her, as oblivion loomed over her mind.

_Hold on._


	3. Chapter 3

The girl's head lolled back, facial muscles relaxing as she fell unconscious. The person holding her gently lowered her to the ground.

"She's in shock," he said coldly. Beside him, the shadows rearranged themselves. If you squinted and didn't focus directly at him, you would see the outline of a man in black.

"I thought I told you to radio and WAIT FOR BACKUP." grit out the concealed figure. From the alley, the boy raised his head while swiping a stray lock midnight hair from his face.

"The human terminal velocity is 54 meters per second, Batman." he growled, eyes narrowed beneath his mask, "It's a fifteen story building. You do the math."

The Batman set his jaw. Robin hadn't even looked at him. With a sigh, he asked, "You shouldn't have intervened."

Visibly, nothing acknowledged that his protégé had even heard him. But immediately, the air grew colder.

In a very small, controlled voice, Robin asked, "Why?"

The word lingered in the air, like a bitter scent loth to be smelled.

"A suicidal can only be put at rest with death." Batman answered. His eyes drifted to the girl. "They chose their path, and to follow it."

The only movement Robin made was to curl his upper lip. "So you don't think that they deserve a second chance? That they can't do anything to amend for a mistake?"

"Do NOT put words into my mouth," Batman hissed, his lenses becoming mere slits of light in the blanket of black haze. "Now that she has accepted death, her mind will be broken. There will be no direction for her to go in, she will be scarred for life, and will most likely suffer a mental illness. You have done more harm than good here."

Robin lowered his voice, "Says the man who goes toe to toe with the nut cases of Gotham on a regular basis."

Sharply, Batman glared at Robin. "You know perfectly well that that's different-"

A harsh laugh escaped the Boy Wonder's lips. He had thrown his head back, and was now simply staring at the sky. "Oh yes. You took out the Joker last week, didn't you? You put him up in a cozy cell, a known psychedelic murderer, who has been given so many chances to clean up his act, you would expect him to be a saint."

He shot Batman a sidelong look, "But when it comes to an anonymous girl only a little older than me, you wouldn't even give her ONE CHANCE at rehabilitation because it would 'Ruin her mental health.'"

Batman glided forward and loomed over Robin. Any normal person, innocent or not, would have probably wet their pants if they had been on the receiving end of that glare.

But Robin was far from normal. He still hadn't looked straight at his mentor, eyes fixed on the girl. Batman's gaze followed his. His life had been dedicated to all sorts of skills, one of them was facial analysis.

Robin was right, the girl was probably about eleven, a tad small for her age. Her eyes and nose bore testimony to Asian heritage, but her light hair seemed to completely reject the other cells in her body.

"Her name is Artemis Crock." Robin said finally, his words cutting through the silence. Alert, Batman faced his partner wearily. "She has a mother, father, and a sister named Jade. A family many kids don't have."_ I don't have_ he probably meant. "Her mom taught at Gotham University as a great professor on ancient history. And her dad is…unstable. Jade's school has a report that she has not been enrolled this year, and her mother is likewise missing."

Batman got the hidden message and looked closer. There was an over all wrongness to her face. The bridge of her nose seemed crooked and her cheek bore what appeared to be a faded, but rather large bruise. Also, her face was thin, as if she was skipping meals, not to mention the gauze wrapped around her wrists.

Batman snorted and turned away. "That makes no difference."

He froze when he heard Robin whisper,"Why did you become a crime fighter, Batman."

Slowly, he turned

Robin was watching him now, his mask pinching over his lowered brow.

"I'll…investigate." he said off handedly, "But it's not top priority."

Robin lowered his head in relief. "Batman," he proceeded carefully, "She's been living alone for the past three months."

"She cannot see the Batcave," argued The Dark Knight, "Nor could I take her in as Bruce Wayne, the media wouldbe all over it."

He noted the a look flash over over Robin's face. The thought of Artemis going over the future hurtles on her own troubled Batman as well. If he would do this, he would do it right.

"Hey, Oliver," he said into his com, "I need to ask you a favor.


	4. Chapter 4

Walls.

That had been the first thing that Artemis noticed in the netherland between consciousness and sleep. They were empty, staring down at her as if daring the girl to question their superiority.

A prison, Artemis thought bitterly, sitting up on the small couch she was on. She hated them, that was why her mom was gone. And mom going led to Jade leaving. And while she didn't know if dad's abandonment was entirely to hunt for her sister, all Artemis knew was at the end of the equation, she was left in an apartment much like this one, a prisoner to fate.

Slowly, the girl pushed herself up on one arm, and a soft blanket slipped off her shoulder and onto the floor. Morning sunlight was peeking through the windows, providing a bit of light to see by. A sharp pain at her temple made her wince, also reviving the events of the previous evening.

Yes, Artemis remembered last night.

Yes, she knew someone had saved her.

Yes, she was aware of what would have happened if they hadn't.

No, she never regretted a moment.

"Sleep alright?" Artemis gasped and turned towards the voice. A boy stood behind her, grim. His arms were crossed like a disapproving parent.

"I-I Uh," Artemis swallowed hard. His eyes were covered by black sunglasses and she could see her reflection in them. In the darkened lenses, she looked like a cornered animal. Her blonde hair was ratty and fell in a tangled mess around her smudged face. Basically, it looked like she'd been through hell, which really wasn't too far from the truth.

He didn't care, apparently, because he turned away a second later. Artemis followed him with her eyes while he pattered about the apartment. The boy wasn't too much younger than her, nine or ten at the most. His build was slender, with a medium complexion and a mop of shaggy black hair. As he made his way towards the kitchen, she couldn't help but feel a small ache in her chest at the sight of him. He returned with a cup of water and a few pills.

"Here," he said, placing the glass on the coffee table and pouring the pills into her hand. "It will help with the headache."

"It doesn't hurt," Artemis protested mildly. Shrugging, he turned and started rummaging through the backpack sitting on the counter. Her head protested greatly, telling her to stop being stubborn and take the tablets. After a glance at his back, she quickly popped them into her mouth and swallowed.

The boy smiled, sensing that Artemis had given into the medicine at the prospect of pain relief. Artemis couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity when she looked at him.

"So, who are you?" Facing her again, the raven held two cherry cola's. Artemis moved over so there was room on the sofa, and he sat beside her.

"You can call me Robin," he handed her a can and popped open his own.

"Robin?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Family name." he explained, "Besides, who are you to judge? You're named for the greek goddess of the moon."

She froze. Her eyes turned to Robin, who was guzzling his soda. When he put it down, he seemed to notice Artemis watching him.

"Uh…" he tilted his head to the side. "It was Artemis, right, not Athena or Aphrodite?"

"Yeah," the blonde said, studying him. "Well that's good," he drained out the last of the can. "I mean, you looked like you would be named after a warrior goddess, instead of, you know…"

"Whoa!" she said indignantly, "What do you mean by that?"

"Weelll," he scratched his neck nervously, "I mean, I guess you don't really look like Aphrodite material, you know, the patron of beauty and all…"

"What!"

"And Athena's the goddess of wisdom…" Robin ducked as a can sailed over his head. He popped back up and stuck out his tongue. "Missed!"

Artemis stuck out her tongue in response. Pouting, she watched the impish boy stretch and toss his empty can over his shoulder. It made a rattling sound as it fell into the recycling bin.

"You hungry?" Robin asked offhandedly. Artemis shook her head before her stomach protested rather loudly. "I'll take that as a yes." he said, walking over to the small kitchenette.

He pulled out a pan and set it on the stove to heat. Artemis rose, wrapping her blanket around her, and sat at the counter. She felt awkward, not having anything to do. So, she found herself watching Robin.

He moved like a cat with graceful, fluid movements. The young boy emerged from the fridge balancing a jug of orange juice on his head. She gaped as Robin effortlessly transported food from the refrigerator to the counter without dropping the juice. When he saw her watching, he grinned and pulled out some eggs.

"You wanna crack them?" Artemis nodded eagerly. She loved cracking them, trying to see how cleanly she could break the smooth hard shell. Carefully, she began, tapping each egg against the edge of the counter before letting the yolk slide with a plop into the bowl.

"So…" she asked, "Why are you here?"

Robin sighed, "Well, you could call me your…peer counselor."

She snorted, "There's nothing to council. I did what I did and if given the chance, I would do it again."

Artemis waited for him to recoil in shock. Though gruesome as it sounded, Artemis had accepted it and really didn't care anymore. But Robin was just a kid. Usually, boys his age would be disturbed at her flippantly talking about death.

But Robin wasn't usual. He just nodded and fished a pice of shell from the bowl. "You can't change the past. But I want to help you get through what comes next."

"I don't care what comes next, nothing was SUPPOSED to come next."

"I know how you feel. I understand that you're angry, scared, and desperate-"

"NO!" Artemis yelled, squeezing the egg in her hand. "You don't understand, and you don't know!" The pressure she put on the egg was too much, and it shattered in her hand. She stared at the yolk as it slid over her fist. Despite what she said, Artemis felt as shattered as the shell fragments biting into her skin.

"Whatever you want to do," she whispered, "It won't work. I'm beyond help."

A hand slipped over her fist, long fingers like her own, only more gentle. Robin silently wiped away the egg before taking the bowl and pouring the contents into the heated pan.

"There's a company owner," Robin finally said, "Who's board of advisors is the best around. They never jump to conclusions and are open to new ideas." Looking up, Artemis studied him.

Though she didn't know where this was going, she pulled the blanket up around her neck and asked, "Why's that?"

Robin stirred the pan. "You see the company's owner had developed a test for his employees. Whenever a person was considered for the board, he would take them out for breakfast. He would always order for them a grand slam, bacon, sausage, fruit, waffles, anything. But when his employee got to the eggs, he was watching them like a hawk."

Artemis had to admit, this caught her attention. "And this is because…"

He grinned at her. "If the person didn't try their eggs before adding salt and pepper, he didn't promote them."

Raising an eyebrow, Artemis asked, "What, is he some freak on healthy cholesterol?"

That got him to laugh, "No, but if his employee was willing to assume that he wouldn't like the eggs before he changed them, then what would stop him from assuming the same type of thing in regards to the best interest of the company?" He scooped up some eggs and put them on a plate. "What I'm trying to get at, it that you shouldn't assume someone can't help you just because someone else couldn't help you before."

She accepted the plate from Robin and looked back at him. Then she lifted her fork to her mouth and tasted them. To her surprise, they had already been salted to perfection. Robin smiled at her, a genuine smile instead of the sarcastic smirk he had sported.

"So," she said slowly, "You're gonna turn my act around a full 360°?"

He laughed, "No, only 180." he grinned, "360° would bring you back to were you started from."


	5. Chapter 5

"You can't protect her forever."

Robin hunkered down beside his bike, attempting to immerse himself in reworking the transmition. The Bat glared on while his protege answered cooly. "I don't have to protect her for forever."

"It's been two days since you last went on patroll. Just because some suacidal pathetic excuse for a human decided to throw herself off a building doesn't mean other people need to pay for her ingratitude."

"Artemis deserves to live!" the boy protested firmly.

"So many people deserve life. Good people who cherish it and will live it to it's fullest. People who deserve it who have it stolen because no one was there to stop it. People like our parents."

The tool fell from his hand and clattered to the floor while Dick's head shot up. Normally, he wouldn't be affected by such a comment. But normally, Bruce wouldn't bring up such a topic. No. Both were worn down to the wire, physically and mentally. It was only a matter of time before one snapped.

"Did they deserve to die, Dick? Did your family DESERVE to be murdered just because some curr didn't get his way? Did my mother and father DESERVE to be shot just because the were easy targets?

"No,they deserved to grow up with their family. And their children deserved to live their lives with parents who loved them. But those vultures who are so vile they have the gaul to carelessly throw away such a gift because they couldn't face their problems deserve nothing less than to be THROWN INTO THE DARKEST CORNER OF HELL!"

Silence.

Only the trembling breaths dared linger in the air. The hateful words echoed back to Bruce, and he heard the malice dripping from each syllable.

You could almost hear the shock slap Dick's stricken face. First anguish, then betrayal flashed across the boy's eyes. Finally, they settled into a solid, emotionless mask. And that was the worst of them all.

"Is that it, then? Is my existance a crime? Does my every breath flount the memoy of my parents? Go ahead, Batman. Judge me and decide my fate as well as that of Artemis. Only promise me this. That if the jurisdiction finds me guilty and the sentence for us without hope is death, then promise me that our suffering will make you happy."

Bruce stood like a statue, not seeing the Boy Wonder leave,or the tears dissolving his facade.

Smack

The sound of flesh contacting the well used punching bag rang out within the batcave. Bruce landed another satisfying blow to the bag.

"Insolent adolecants," he growled punctuating each word with a solid kick or whap to the bag. "Don't listen. Stupid attatchment."

With a mighty bellow, Bruce kicked the sandbag off it's hook. It skidded across the floor before spilling it's contents mere inches from a very stoic pair of polished black shoes.

"Master Bruce, whatever that poor bag did to you, I hardly beleive that such a solid thrashing was in order."

Looking from the bag, to Alfred, and back, Bruce sighed apologetically.

"I take it your chat with Master Dick did not go as planned, then?"

"What am I going to do." he moaned, slouching into a chair, "This girl is not the only life at stake here. There are thousands of people who depend on him."

"Including the Batman?" asked Alfred. Bruce slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Sir, sometimes it is not only the body that requires rescuing."

"Boy do I know." he shook his head, "Dick was the one who saved me, you know."

Bruce stare off into the dark recesses of the cave, remembering that night all those years ago.


	6. Chapter 6

This story is currently on hiatus, due to my lack of ideas. If you have any, feel free to PM me or leave a comment below. THX


End file.
